


Fun Filled Night

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [14]
Category: NCIS, Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tale from Tony's Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Or ... How Mike's being schooled in good suits ended up with Harvey gaining a Federal boyfriend.





	Fun Filled Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work is all the better for Edronhia's beta work :) 
> 
> And this fic has awesome artwork made by Red_Pink_Dots. The banner is the art the start of the story.
> 
> Thank you.

Mike Ross was being educated on the power of a good suit. He had little choice as his new boss, Harvey, had dragged him to this place simply called _Renes._ His amazing brain was apparently defunct when it came to dressing himself. He’d tried on something but Harvey was still tutting at him. “You cannot wear that!”   
  
“Harvey, it’s a suit. What difference does it make?” Mike asked in exasperation. He was trying, really he was, but he just didn’t get it.

The man who was in the middle of being fitted spoke up like he didn’t care if he was in the middle of a tailor shop in just his boxers. Then again, if Mike looked like this guy he probably wouldn’t have a care in the world either. “A good suit is like a good piece of armour.”

“All I see is me losing a month's paycheck for a bit of cloth.” Mike responded, a little bemused because he hadn’t grown up with money and to him, one suit was the same as the next.

Andre the tailor clutched his heart as if he’d been mortally wounded. “Harvey, why do you want to wound me?”  
  
Harvey looked up from the legal brief he was reading. “Don’t be mean, Andre, and you know I don’t think that.”

Andre huffed. “Young Master Tony understands it. He wants an outrageously expensive suit just so he can be outrageous at a party.”

Harvey was pleased that Andre had given him the man's name. It was so much better than in his head calling him hot-fitting guy. “Any particular reason?”

The guy pulled a face. “The parentals are throwing a charity function and I was asked to do them a favour. Appear and not be an embarrassment, which is ridiculous since my father spoke to me last when I was twelve.”

The way the guy said it - suggested it was an old wound that he’d come to terms with.

Harvey instead chose to focus on the here and the now, he didn’t know the guy at twelve but looking at him now, the man had grown up _really_ well and that was the sort of thing a good man should acknowledge. “Well, you've grown up very finely.”

Tony smirked. “Thanks, but being a Federal Agent means, to my rich business family, alas I will always be an embarrassment.”

Harvey shook his head. “I don't think that but I'm a _kind hearted_ lawyer. What do you say I help you be outrageous as your date?”

Tony could see this being a lot of fun for him and he knew when he’d caught someone’s eye. The man could move through the party and be accepted but showed he had the intelligence to be politely poisonous. _Oh, this event might just be worth going to after all._

Mike groaned as it turned out watching Harvey flirt was disturbing. “You’re actually flirting in a tailor’s shop. My boss - is flirting - and I cannot unsee this.”  
  
Tony pouted and trying not to glare at the kid that could potentially take this fine specimen of a man away from him before he was ready. “Why? Do I not look good enough?”   
  
Harvey glared at Mike and Mike was smart enough not to answer some questions. “There is no good answer I can give to that question so I will plead the fifth.”

Tony chuckled and Mike saw Harvey’s eyes darken. This was a new side to his boss. “Your boy is smart.”  
  
“Too smart, it’s my job to make him ruthless.” Harvey confided in his new friend.

Tony smirked, “So where should I send the invite to the DiNozzo Charity Ball?”  
  
“Pearson Hardman.” Harvey responded without missing a beat. “FAO Harvey Specter.”

Tony smiled, having much to Harvey’s disappointment, re-clothed himself. He bowed as if he was a medieval prince. “Well, until the ball, good sir.”  
  
~*~   
  
Mike and Harvey left the tailor’s not long after their first meeting with Tony. Mike found himself asking. “Did you really just flirt your way into the most exclusive ball of the New York season?”   
  
Harvey smirked at his protege. He motioned for Mike to get into the car, they had places to be and Harvey wasn’t willing to wait for Mike to bike and catch up. “Yep, it’s good to be me. Even better, Tony just gave me the ammunition to play at work.”   
  
Mike frowned, not seeing or remembering that part of a conversation. “When?”   
  
“Ah rookie, he is sending the invitation to work - meaning that I can use it to further myself if I want.” Harvey explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harvey had already made senior partner earlier in the week but that didn’t mean he couldn’t rub people’s noses in the dirt about why he was the best choice. Life was a competition and he needed to remind Louis that they weren’t in the same league.

“I don’t see it.” Mike answered him.

Harvey chuckled because Mike was new to their world and the high-class rich elite of New York played by their own rules. “I know but you will learn, rookie.”

Jessica scared Mike by meeting them at the door. She took one look at Mike and actually smiled which was even scarier. “Ah, so you finally showed your protege how to dress.”  
  
Mike knew that whatever was about to come out of Harvey’s mouth right now probably wasn’t going to be flattering towards himself.   
“You told me I had to look after my associate, I am to make sure he is fed, clothed ... I am merely upholding my end of the bargain.”   
  
Their boss knew Harvey too well, “You know there is something else you did. You have your _I’ve done something kickass_ air about you. You know I will find out.”   
  
Mike chuckled as even in his brief time working at the company he’d learnt that. “Can I say?”   
  
“Sure, rookie.”   
  
Mike knew it was because Harvey was still figuring a few things. “While we were at the tailor he managed to secure an invite to the DiNozzo ball.”   
  
Now Jessica was impressed. “You did? Make it count.”

Oh, Mike was sure he would but didn’t think Harvey and Jessica were thinking along the same lines. She was thinking clients and billable, he was thinking Tony... What Mike should have realised was Harvey was more than capable of mixing business and pleasure.

An hour later, a courier walked toward his office. “Harvey Specter?”   
  
Harvey stepped out of his office. “That’s me.”   
  
Louis was actually standing at the side of his office which made this perfect. “That’s a gold invitation.” He said, his powers of understatement working to the max. Harvey signed for it and handed it to Donna so she could see it too.

Donna was looking at the invitation, intrigued. “Oh, now that is impressive.” She smelled the card. “It even smells expensive.”  
  
Harvey smirked. “Best of all, I even get to go. I wonder how many clients I can sign? What do you reckon, Louis?”

The man huffed. It was not fair. Harvey swanned about like he owned the place and now... the man had even managed to secure an invite to a prestigious ball. It was the type of ball that had little to do with how rich you were and more to do with what circles you were born in.

~*~  


The ball was being held at the swankiest function room in the best hotel in town. Harvey was armed in his most expensive suit, watch and generally _don’t give a shit_ attitude. He wouldn’t just be okay - he would be brilliant as he knew no other way to be. There was more power and cliques in this room this evening than in the halls of DC, only DC wasn’t as powerful.

A hand on his shoulder, and a warm voice. “I am so glad you’re here.”  
  
Harvey turned around and smiled at his date for the evening. “Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world.”   
  
Tony chuckled as he hooked their arms together. “It promises to be a doozy. Do try the champagne. My father, in an attempt to show he is the richest, has bought the _‘45 Le Chateau Primnoix._ ”   
  
Harvey turned his nose up as whilst that particular bottle was expensive, it also tasted like ash in your mouth if you happened to be a taste connoisseur and had the misfortune of drinking it. “And I thought you liked me?”   
  
Tony’s smirk only grew. “Relax, cowboy. Here you go.” His hand had shot out to collect a flute of something.   
  
Harvey sipped it and savoured the taste. He knew one thing, this was not the Primnoix. “Now, that is someone with taste.”   
  
Tony pretended to flip his hair around his finger and affected a southern accent. “Well, you know I do try.”   
  
Harvey was intrigued. “So wait, you’re from one of the richest families of Long Island, you are a Federal Agent and know good food and drink.”   
  
Tony chuckled, tucking their hands together. “I’m complicated. Or is this too much?”   
  
Harvey shook his head. This was not too much, in fact, this was the most fun he’d had in awhile. It was better than a pretty face and a fine motor. “No, I suspect just right. Complicated is interesting and I hate being bored.”   
  
Tony clinked their glasses together. “To fun-filled nights.”

Harvey returned the salutation with. “And fun-filled days.”  
  
Neither was ready to discuss the fact that they were already talking in the plural. Tony was in his element and despite having shown a clear disdain for several people, it was clear to Harvey that Tony knew every relevant detail. Tony pointed out his father and the woman beside him. “Oh, that is stepmother _number 5_  ... I think.”   
  
Harvey was no stranger to parents with multiple relationships - his mother’s constant cheating on his father annoyed the hell out of him. “Five, wow, are they all dead or divorced because you either need to start calling him Henry, or have the police investigate him.”   
  
Tony actually burst out laughing because that was just too perfect. His father would dearly love to be a medieval king. “You know, I think you’re right. Okay, so feel free to be horrible or _lawyery_ with 95% of the people here.”   
  
Harvey quirked an eyebrow because Tony intrigued him. He moved through the party like a leaf on a wind and yet it was obvious that he hated most of the people there. Harvey asked with amusement. “You only hold 5% of the people here in high regard?”   
  
Tony just hit back with a question of his own. “Okay, so Mr. Specter, how many of your colleagues do you hold in true regard?”   
  
Harvey sighed. “One, Jessica. Mike will be better but he’s not there yet.”

Tony grinned. “Exactly. I like you, my Uncle Clive and well, the catering staff have done nothing to upset me. In fact, they have my condolences as they’ve had to put up with my father all afternoon.”

Harvey looked over to where Tony pointed earlier and saw no family resemblance. “Well, you should be thankful you took after your mother.”  
  
Tony rewarded Harvey with a true smile. Harvey was glad he didn’t pull them out too often otherwise his reputation for being a hardass would be ruined. “Why thank you. Asshole alert inbound.” Tony warned him.   
  
Harvey saw the man who oozed smarm in his book. This wasn’t charming, he could pull off charming but asshole DiNozzo Senior just made himself look like a pantomime villain. “Mr. DiNozzo, Tony was telling me so much about you.”   
  
Senior was already on the back foot. “Are you one of his federal friends?”   
  
Wow. Harvey had to be impressed by the amount of scorn he’d managed to get into a simple question. “I don’t think so. In fact, the senior partners of Pearson Hardman and I tend to give them a headache. Harvey Specter.”   
  
He got interested real quick, Tony noticed. “Did you get a law degree when we weren’t talking, Junior?”   
  
Interesting, Tony thought. The man was bold enough to admit that and he even had the cheek to make light of it. Still, Tony was more than able to rise to the occasion.

“Well, I got the Criminology masters in Philly. Oh, and before I moved from Baltimore, I actually managed to complete my Doctorate in psychology _and I still don’t understand you_ _._ So your son is Dr. DiNozzo.”   
  
Harvey gasped. “I don’t think I’ve dated a Ph.D. before.”   
  
“You okay with that?” Tony asked, ignoring his father as that was going to aggravate him the most. “I get the sense from your associate that you prefer pretty but vacant.”   
  
Harvey clutched his heart in faux pain. “You bewitched me, I am sure you have me under a spell.”

The people closest started talking in low tones. Could it be that the DiNozzo heir was gay? Was that why he was never at the parties? Was the father ashamed? Did they feel comfortable with conducting business with a bigot?

_Oh, the mood was turning and it was in Junior’s favour._

Tony snorted. “I think anyone who thinks that probably has never seen you in a courtroom.”  
  
Harvey shrugged because he wasn’t the type to be falsely modest. “I can usually pull that trick once only.”   
  
Tony smirked because he’d heard stories. “Then baby, you need practice. I have been pulling the trick for five years and still no one suspects me.”

Harvey, for once, was more interested in his date than networking. “You’ll have to tell me all your secrets.”

Tony smirked as he was up to this challenge. “My teammates would tell you there is nothing to know and yet they don’t know that I’m _one of those DiNozzo’s.”_

Harvey picked up a second glass of champagne each for the two of them. “You see, all I heard there was _sneaky enough to fool trained investigators_ .” _  
_

Tony put their champagne down. “You don’t miss much. Are we done here?”   
  
Harvey was more than done, he’d shown his face and given his card to three people before their little encounter with his father. “My place or yours?”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Mine is a hotel room.”   
  
Harvey snorted. “Mine it is.” 

~*~  
  
The fact Tony came from old money meant that he didn’t blink at the opulence on display. In truth, the second they were through the door their mouths fused together. They were so focused on getting out of each other's clothes that there was no looking at anything else.

Tony groaned. “Damn, you’re dangerous.”  
  
Harvey smirked. “Oh, you are only in the preview.” He had a salacious grin as he now got to the tanned skin that he’d remembered from the tailor shop but had been covered up all night. His hands roaming all over the newly bare skin.

Harvey kissed a path from the chiseled jaw to the right nipple. He knew he was doing well by the sounds escaping Tony’s mouth. He stood up to kiss those red lips. “Don’t be shy. Enjoy it.”  
  
Tony flipped them around uncaring about the fact that he was undressed and Harvey wasn’t. It wouldn’t be staying that way for long if he had his way.

He kept kissing everywhere as he used his fingers to strip him of his belt. He got distracted from taking the pants off as he palmed Harvey’s erection. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Tony bent down and kissed the erection he’d finally managed to free. “I have no intention of stopping.”   
  
Harvey’s head smacked against the wall as he was engulfed by the tight heat of a pliant and oh so talented mouth. Seriously. “Jesus. Stop or this’ll be all over.” 

Tony reluctantly pulled off with an obscene pop. “Now that would be a shame.”  
  
Harvey pulled him in for a filthy kiss, tasting himself on Tony’s lips. “I want to fuck you.”   
  
Tony had a wicked grin on his face. “Well, talk is cheap.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

Tony’s grin grew wider. “Sure - with a grade A orgasm.”  
  
The glint in Harvey’s eye may as well have been - _challenge accepted_ . He pushed them back to the bed and over the next few hours delivered on his promise of taking Tony apart piece by piece. Tony collapsed back in a sated and exhausted daze. He chuckled weakly, “Damn you’re good.”   
  
Harvey grinned as he wiped the cooling cum off Tony’s chest. He’d already trashed the condom and slipped under his covers. “Yep, wait until round two.”

_It was a promise he kept and exceeded._

_~*~_

The morning came and Tony was feeling a bit melancholy. He had to go fly back to Washington and that sucked. He’d adored his weekend in New York and a lot of that was to do with the man standing behind him. He put on his suit, like a suit of armour and he was using the mirror to check for visible hickies.

“Morning.”

Tony whirled around on his toes at his weekend partner that, privately, he wanted to see a lot more of if he was being honest with himself. “Morning to you too. Thank you for this weekend.”

Harvey winced. “Ouch - Am I about to get an _It’s been fun but over now_ speech?”   
  
Tony looked relieved and stepped in closer to Harvey. “Not from me but I am based in DC and you’re in New York.” He had to remind the man because this wasn’t going to be a simple thing to get to know each other considering the distance between them.

Harvey said boldly. “Let’s face it, I am worth a long distance relationship.”

Tony kissed his lips as a way to seal the deal between them. “Yes, you are, if you can put up with a Fed for a boyfriend.”  
  
Harvey stepped back and looked the suit up and down. “You’re overdressed for a Fed, I think.”   
  
Tony shrugged because Harvey wasn’t the first one to say it to him. “It’s my one indulgence.”   
  
Harvey stepped forward into his space again. “Well, that is just tragic. You need at least two indulgences to be healthy.”   
  
“And what should the second one be?” Tony asked with a sly look on his face.

“Me.”   
  
Tony’s eyebrow rose. “Didn’t I indulge in you last night?”   
  
Harvey grinned. “You did but I demand a do over so I can return the favour.”   
  
Tony stepped forward. “Well, as soon as I get a weekend or few days off, I can fly back.”   
  
Harvey nodded, pleased by the easy acceptance and wanted to give him something in return. “And I’ll use any excuse to get to Washington. Just don't tell anyone - it’ll ruin my image.”   
  
Tony winked and reluctantly pulled away. “Well, we can’t have that. Can we?”’  

~*~

Going back to Washington sucked. Gibbs was still being a bastard at work, not liking the fact that his redheaded Ex was now his boss. So in true typical passive-aggressive tradition, Gibbs was taking it on his team.

“Why is Gibbs being so ... Gibbsey?” McGee asked.

Tony rolled his eyes because wow, he was sure that the administrator at MIT would have probably died hearing one of their graduates use such a word. “I have no idea, McWhiney, but I am doing my job and aiming to find the terrorist. You know, the one with a target in mind.”

The computer specialist flushed. “Sorry.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t be sorry. Find Gibbs a name, then he’ll calm down.”

He raised his eyebrow at Ziva, seeing the way she was looking at him funny, as she asked. “You seem calmer?”   
  
Tony shrugged as if not making a big idea of anything. “I had a relaxing weekend in New York.”

It was more than relaxing. He was in the first flushes of what he hoped would be a serious relationship. He hadn’t felt this way - ever - not even with Wendy.

Ziva looked up with a smirk. “Another etch on the _bedstick?”_

Tony looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes. “It’s ‘notch on a bedpost’. And I had a family engagement.”

Tim looked up in a shock. “You hate your family.”  
  
Tony shrugged. “I was asked to go and I did. I never said they liked the result but I was ordered to attend.”

“But?”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Look, _Mcfamily,_ some people just have crappy relationships with their relatives. Now, back to the investigation **please**.”

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by either Tim or Ziva that he’d avoided her question. _Good_. Let them wonder but he wasn’t going to be talking about his private life anytime soon.

~*~

 

Tony got into his apartment and chucked his keys on the sideboard. He found himself wishing he was back in New York which was crazy. He’d known Harvey a weekend so far. _Speak of the Devil._ His phone rang and he knew it was Harvey from the Jaws theme he’d programmed for the man.

Tony had a grin on his face as he accepted the Facetime connection. “Shouldn’t you be terrorising the lawyers of New York?”   
  
Harvey gave him a disappointed look. “Babe, it is eight in the evening. Been there, done that and had time for a nice evening meal.”

Tony chuckled as he settled on the couch. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted your prowess. Man, I am so glad you’ve had a better day than me.”

Harvey tutted. “Why was your day so bad?”

Tony huffed and explained the trials and tribulations of the team. He didn’t let all the blame lie with them - it was partially his fault as well. He let himself acknowledge that. “I played the clown so long that I let people forget the agent beneath.”

Harvey huffed. “Okay stop. My boyfriend is not a clown and if you don’t like how things are going then change them. You say you’ve played the clown - so stop. You are your own person and if their egos are that fragile, that says more about them than you.”

Tony thought about it and Harvey was right - _it could be that simple._ A smile returned to his face and it was a real one. “You’re right, and my lover is perfect at helping me see the wood from the trees.”

Harvey smiled softly, pleased with himself. “Yeah - lover - I like that better. Now it looks like all little good overdressed Fed’s need to sleep. So I’ll let you rest.”  
  
Tony pouted. “I have been looking forward to talking to you all day.”   
  
“And you have.” Harvey assured him. “You need rest and your wits if you’re going to solve your case. I will still be here tomorrow kicking courtroom ass and teaching ickle Mike all the ways to be a ruthless lawyer.”   
  
Tony nodded, accepting the graceful chance and he couldn’t deny he was tired.   


~*~

His weekend may have been relaxing but his week was far from it. He was furious. No, actually furious didn’t even begin to cover it. Gibbs was hit in an explosion because bureaucrats couldn't figure out what they were doing. So Gibbs was in hospital and Tony couldn’t stay there with him because they still had a case to close.

Now he had two agents who couldn’t decide if they wanted to work the case or make his life more difficult. It was like he’d personally stopped them from staying at the hospital out of spite. He longed to be back in New York with Harvey. In fact, Tony decided that he was going to take a page out of Harvey’s book and be direct and to the point.

“Look, Chuckles and Bobo, I have a boss in the hospital and a case to close. Now I am done fighting on two fronts. I am leading the MCRT as Gibbs is in the hospital and you have a choice ... you can work this case without being insubordinate assholes ... or I can have you reassigned.” Tony finished to glorious silence.

“You can’t do that.” McGee tried to say bravely.

Tony snorted and let his eyes narrow on him so he could see just how serious he was. “Look me in the eye, _Agent McGee ... Am I bluffing?”_ _  
_ _  
_ And McGee was not equal to the task, he looked away. “No. Come on, Ziva.”   
  
Ziva was staring at Tony with an odd expression. Tony didn’t care to answer any questions so turned back to his own computer.

~*~

The case did not get any easier. Tony finally managed to find the smoking gun but any joy for closing the case was over with Gibbs waking up - an amnesiac.

Gibbs looked lost and vulnerable in a way that Tony couldn’t ever remember. The memories were too much and the others had not taken his awareness of Shannon and Kelly well - _at all._

He was now the leader of the MCRT. Great. Everything he thought he wanted but Ziva and Tim were going to be a problem and he didn’t like the fact that Shepherd wanted to talk to him early tomorrow. He headed straight for his good liquor cabinet.

The phone went off and Tony checked the caller ID - Abby. _Reject_. He had no intention of having any more of his free time taken up with ranting.

When he checked it again there was a big smile on his face. “Tell me you have a case that is bringing you to Washington?”

Harvey chuckled and even though Tony was exhausted, he still felt the shiver in his body. “I can make up an excuse. Why the sudden need for me?”  
  
Tony bit his lip as he answered honestly. It was scary giving people an honest answer. “You know that crap week, well ... the weekend turned into a complete and utter shit show.”   
  
“What happened?” Harvey asked with concern in his voice.

Tony told him everything - the bomb; the amnesia; the toxic trio and then Gibbs doing a runner. Tony valued Harvey’s opinion, knowing that he would give him an unvarnished truth.  
  
“So you’ve been left to anchor everything?”

Tony chuckled but it was weak, even to his own ears. “Yeah, I have. And a friendly face with a sexier body is just what the doctor ordered.”

Harvey found himself mentally thinking about making it to Washington on Saturday. There were no immediate cases, he could leave Mike here to start any new case off. He needed to see Tony and give him back the strength he was going to need. This was no longer casual in Harvey’s mind.

“Let me see what I can do.” Harvey replied.

~*~

Tony left the office with a spring in his step even with Abby’s moaning in the elevator. “How can you be smiling? Gibbs has left.”  
  
Tony mentally rolled his eyes, knowing that if he did it visibly it would not help the situation. “You’re right but I’m still here, Abs, so try not to shoot the messenger.”   
  
She was pouting. “But everything is wrong.”

Tony shrugged as he didn’t see it that way. “Abby, the man deserves to get his life back together in any way he deems fit.” He wanted to remind her firmly. He didn’t appreciate the way Gibbs had left but he understood the man’s reasons.

“He never said a word.”  
  
Tony counted backward in Italian from twenty but it didn’t help much. “Abby, we were his co-workers and hopefully his friends but that doesn’t give us the right to his private life.”   
  
“You knew.” She added sullenly.

Tony pinched his nose. “Yes, but it’s because I was low on trust when I joined the agency, not because Gibbs felt the need to share his deepest darkest secrets. I mean, how could he keep his grief and anguish to himself.”  
  
“You don’t have to be mean.”   
  
Tony wondered how he’d never seen how much he enabled the act. “No, Abby. I am just giving you a reality check. Now, I am going home to rest.”

He was so done with this week like you wouldn’t believe. He drove through the lanes of traffic without thinking. Tony’s relief was palpable when he reached his garage. There was no way he was leaving his Mustang on the street - _ever._

“You know, that is a sweet car.”  
  
Tony jumped which just goes to show how tired he was. “You know I kind of love you right now. How long can you stay?”   
  
Harvey didn’t let the smile show on his face but he couldn't hide how pleased he was. “At least tonight and hopefully tomorrow.”

Tony pulled him into a hug. “Come on. I want you all myself for as long as possible.”

And it was exactly what they both needed. In the apartment, the two men let down all their shields and treated it like a cocoon from the world. They knew they were in this for the long haul. Harvey rearranging his schedule proved this before he left. They made a plan that the couple could stick to, considering their lives.

Harvey was with Tony when he got the call from Cynthia asking him to go and see the Director. He groaned. “I haven’t even been there since Friday.”  
  
Harvey chuckled. “It never seems to stop Jessica being mad at me.” Referring to his own boss. He picked up Tony’s jacket to his finish off his suit. “Now go in there and knock her dead and don’t take no shit from the duplicitous duo.”   
  
Tony smiled because he was ready to face his job. He pulled Harvey in for a kiss, knowing it might be a while before they could see each other in person again. “You too with Louis.”

~*~

Tony made it into the office early, not wanting an audience to whatever conversation they were about to have. He chuckled seeing Cynthia. “She ready for me?”  
  
“Go right in.”   
  
Tony may have been given permission but he still knocked for formalities sake and the respect of the position.   
  
“Come in.” She smiled at him and pointed to the couch. “Please, when we’re in the office call me Jenny.”   
  
He nodded. “How can I help you today m... Jenny?”   
  
She sipped her tea. “Well, I wanted to see how everything is going?”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Well, Gibbs has an attitude that makes people predict that he’s indestructible and none of them like the fact they didn’t know about his first wife and kid.”

She looked intrigued. “And yet you did?”   
  
Tony went with the truth. “When I was in Baltimore PD I’d just found out my partner was dirty and I had been sold out during a UC operation that I only escaped because of my wits. So when I have this guy offer me a job, well, you get UC, don’t you? You investigate.”

She carried on with her drink. Tony saw the gears in her mind shifting as if she wanted to say something but was thinking better of it. Tony was curious. “Are you okay?”  
  
She put her cup down and passed him a folder that he started skimming through. “I have a special investigation I would like to ask of someone I trust. The man is beyond dangerous and even more wily. The only soft spot he has is his daughter and I was thinking you would be perfectly poised to play the part of her boyfriend.”   
  
Tony didn’t blink even though he knew what he’d just heard was _wrong._ This was tantamount to an unauthorised op and a less canny or experienced operative wouldn’t even know it.   
  
He played it cagey but careful. He didn’t want the director to tap another poor soul for the op - one who didn’t know any better. He looked up, bashful. “I thank you for the offer, Jenny, but I can’t. You see, I’m seeing someone special right now and I can’t risk it. However, let me do some research and reach out with the favours I’m owed... you’re aware I have more than a few contacts.”

She was disappointed and couldn't hide the fact too well. He didn’t acknowledge it but she gave in. “Thank you and I hope the team settles down for you.”  
  
Tony shrugged. “I’ll keep the solve rate up but I won’t lie, I may have to discipline them before the message sinks in.”

She nodded her head. “Your team won’t be on call this weekend. Think of it as a thank you for your help.”  
  
Tony’s face lit up as he calculated the number of hours he could physically he spend in New York. “Much appreciated. I’ll update you personally with anything I learn about Benoit.”

~*~

Tony text Harvey. _So, in New York - apartment or dinner?_

Harvey snorted and this was just what he needed. He could no longer put up with Louis’ inane bullshit and decided to go. “You know what? Donna, I am out of here.”  
  
“Where are you going?”   
  
Harvey looked up with a smirk. “Anything important I can do at home and it is already late so enjoy the rest of the night as yours.”

Donna nodded as her boss left about an hour at least earlier than normal. She was too good at her job. She needed to talk to the puppy because if she didn’t know what was going on - then Mike would.

“The boss has gone home. What do you know?”   
  
Mike looked up with the shadow looming over him and removed his earbuds. He was relieved to see it wasn’t Louis but in reality, Donna was scarier. “I don’t know anything.”

Donna looked at him. “You know something.”  
  
Mike shook his head. “Since the DiNozzo ball, I haven’t seen him with a single model companion.”

Donna stopped short at that and thought it through. “Huh. You’re right. So who captured his attention?”  
  
“Tony DiNozzo.”   
  
Donna smirked because there was no way she wasn’t going to at least get a glance of this boyfriend. He must be something else to keep Harvey’s attention for six weeks. She picked up a list of things that needed signing and, just because she was mean, she added the Harvard alumni reunion ball which was being held right here in New York.

As she didn’t have a cool person like Ray, she took a taxi deciding that as it was company time - the company should pay. She made it to Harvey’s apartment block in record time.   
  
The guard looked up and nodded. “Evening, Miss Donna.”   
  
“Evening, Steve. I just need a few signatures and I’ll be on my way.”   
  
The guard let her through as he was no stranger to Mr. Specter’s executive assistant. “He has a guest.”   
  
She nodded in understanding and quickly made her way to the elevator. She knew the way to Harvey’s apartment and was soon enough knocking on his door.

Harvey opened the door. “What?”   
  
“You have things to sign. You know the drill, I get these signed, give them to Jessica and then we’re done.” 

Harvey narrowed his eyes as if he suspected there was more to it than that. Well, of course, there was but he was too relaxed to care right now. “Come in and don’t say a word.”  
  
She mimed zipping her lips. She had never spoken about any of his dalliances before apart from Scotty but they hadn’t an agreement back then. Plus, Donna couldn’t stand the bitch and refused to stay silent on the matter. Harvey let her have that one as he never liked trying to stop the tide from flowing.

When she got inside, the masculine voice suggested Mike’s theory might be correct. “Who is it?”  
  
Harvey smirked. “It’s Donna, you may as well come and meet her.”

And out of the bedroom popped an _oh so fine_ specimen of a man. Donna was feeling a little bit jealous of her boss right now. And he was wearing a towel!

“Sorry, we weren’t expecting visitors.” He said by way of greeting.

She smirked. “Oh sweetheart, I wouldn’t greet visitors like this. Harvey will get jealous and you know he doesn’t like to share.”  
  
Tony snickered. “Well, I’m a Federal Agent so he already has to share me with Uncle Sam.”   
  
Donna’s mind could only come up with - _Damn, he has a gun too_. This was an embarrassment of riches. “Well, if you need me you know where I am. And ... Harvey, the Harvard alumni ball is in New York. You should go and show Scotty that you have the hotter partner.”

Harvey huffed as he finished signing the papers. “Out you go, Donna. I’ll see you Monday when Tony flies back to DC.”

Ah, now the visit to DC made sense as Harvey liked New York and preferred not to travel. “Okay but think about the ball.”

Tony chuckled as he watched his lover herd his executive assistant back out of the apartment. “She is something else.”  
  
Harvey shut the door. “She really is, the woman is a menace. I’m just lucky she is loyal to me.”

Tony pulled him onto the sofa. “So this ball? And Scotty - there is a story there.”  
  
Harvey would have resisted sharing this with anyone normally but it was easier to do so with Tony. He told him all about him and Scotty at Harvard law and how their competitiveness stopped them from ever being more despite their chemistry. Plus, there was the fact she’d turned into a raging bitch he didn’t like much.

Tony reeled him in closer. “I find myself wanting to get dirty again.”  
  
“You trying to distract me?”

Tony smirked as he palmed Harvey’s rapidly hardening erection. “You saying I have to try?”

Harvey didn’t give him a verbal answer - he tugged the towel away.,

In the aftermath, as they lay on the couch, Tony spoke softly. “We can go to your reunion. I’ll be at my finest Long Island snobbiest DiNozzo best and make Scotty regret ever throwing you away.”  
  
Harvey snorted as that was why he loved Tony. “Not many lovers offer to do that.” He said as he stroked Tony’s hair.

Tony was caressing his naked chest. “True, but I find myself magnanimous as her stupidity let us meet and get together.”  
  
“You’re right.” Harvey said with a grin. “I think we should thank her in person.” 

The weekend finished with Tony contacting HR so that he’d have the time off secured to attend the alumni ball with Harvey. The fact that it would be a public outing that would circulate didn’t scare Tony as much as he thought it would.

~*~

Tony’s month since he’d been in New York with Harvey had gone oh so **_slowly_ **. The duplicitous duo was doing their level best to get fired. Tony was doing his job and then some. It was okay though because despite the fact Tim and Ziva were trying to treat him like a mug - he wasn’t one.

“So, I’m done.”  
  
Tim looked up. “You’re giving up?”   
  
Tony smirked because he saw the visible grin and he was going to enjoy wiping it off the little _McProbster’s_ face. “You two - conference room now!”   
  
“Or what?” Ziva challenged.

Tony smiled sweetly. “You see, I have kept actual documented hours of your work this month. I am sure if I take them to HR we can figure out the retroactive deduction in pay, along with the black mark in your record.”  
  
“I’m Mossad. It won’t affect me.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Sure, that’s true but I have contacts at the CIA, DEA, State but to name a few. I am sure if I question why is a Mossad agent serving on the MCRT, that position could change.”

Suddenly, the two coworkers found Tony’s suggestion of going to the conference room agreeable. _Fancy that._

Tony waited until they stepped in before closing the door and standing in front of it. There were would be no interruptions - he would have his say.

“You know what - I have had it with _McSpineless_ and the _holier-than-thou-Miss-Mossad act_ . Bad attitude from **subordinates.** You see, whether you like it or not that is what you are. Right now, I am the leader of the MCRT and that means you follow orders and protocols to the letter of the law ... so that cases stand up in court. Or, I find you gigs elsewhere.”   
  
“You’re not Gibbs.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes visibly. “You’re damn right I’m not Gibbs. I will not cut a corner that could cost us a case in court and you need to understand this.,Right now, Gibbs is finding his memory in Mexico. He might decide to stay there, he might decide come back and if he does and I revert back to the SFA _I will still outrank you.”_ _  
_

Tim started to talk and then stopped several times and Tony could see the grin on Ziva’s face. Oh, he would love to know what seeds she’d sown but it was irrelevant.

This was his team and he was no longer treading on eggshells. “Let’s make things clear. Here is the thing - I am not Gibbs and I don’t want to be him. You work the right amount of hours or I talk to the director about docking your pay accordingly.”

Ziva lost the grin on her face and stormed out and McGee quickly followed like a mouse. Tony sighed because all of the hard work he’d done in training McGee was going backward with Ziva in the team. He wasn’t sure what to do there.

In truth, he was tired. He was no longer just fighting for justice for the victims. It felt like he was fighting his co-workers and there were easier ways to earn a living. He was hoping to have a dossier or something to give Shepherd before he left for New York because he was ready to start afresh in a new city.

~*~

Tony was in a bar that none of his coworkers at NCIS even knew existed. It was a level beyond most of their income brackets apart from Ducky. He was meeting an old friend of the family. He didn’t exactly trust Trent but he sure was useful.

“So - What you got for me?”  
  
Trent Kort lifted his sunglasses off his face. “You sidestepped a shit show by not taking that op from your madam director.”   
  
Tony flipped through the offered folder and he groaned. “Why?”

Kort was in a genuinely good mood so he gave his old friend some background. “You see Shepard comes by this work through her father. He was shot by, who she claims, was Benoit.”  
  
Tony rubbed his face and upon hearing this news groaned. “MaCallen - oldest blend you have. Two tumblers please.”

“18 or 25?”  
  
Tony chucked over a black credit card. “25.”

Trent quirked an eyebrow. “You just brought me a $125 single drink”  
  
Tony nodded because he was more than aware of the fact. “Yes but your information has proved to be potentially life-saving so I think it should be rewarded with a good scotch.”

“What are you going to do?” Kort asked him, curious for the answer.

Tony snorted because there was only one answer to give. “Get the hell out of dodge before she huffs and puffs and blows everything down. Plus, Harvey would never forgive me if trusting the wrong person got me killed. He’s a lawyer and distrusts people for practicalities sake.”

~*~

Tony was standing in front of Pearson Hardman and he took a deep breath as this was the first time he’d met his lover at his work. Oh, he knew that in the blue blood society on Long Island there were rumours, but that was different to Manhattan.

He knew this was going to be an _interesting_ experience. On the up side, he was wearing his favourite Zegna to blend in with all the wannabe sharks. _Tony knew who the King Shark was - and he was proud of him._

He knew this weekend was important for Harvey and he was also using it as a way to decide whether he wanted to move to New York full-time. He was done with being driven slowly crazy at NCIS.

He made his way toward Harvey’s office and for kicks, he walked through the associate's bullpen level. The associates might be learning how to be kick-ass lawyers but they weren’t too good at being subtle with the way they all went quiet. It was the unnatural silence that made Mike, Harvey’s baby lawyer, look up. Tony was kind enough not to laugh at the way Mike’s eyes nearly popped out of his head seeing him.

Mike asked him loud enough for a few of the associates around them to hear. “You’re here for Harvey?”  
  
Tony nodded with a winning grin. “Yeah, I surely am. I assume he’s in his office?”

Mike nodded. “Go ahead. First, though, you have to get through Donna.”

Tony smirked because he’d already met Donna. “Well then, I will see you later.”

As Tony reached the elevator he could clearly hear the baby sharks quizzing Mike. _Who is that hotty? Why is he looking for Harvey? What’s going on?_ and other questions to that effect.

Mike’s answer was brilliant in its sneakiness. “Didn’t you see his suit? Why do you think he is here?”

_~*~_

Tony reached the level with the senior lawyers and again no one stopped him. They all assumed he was here for an appointment with his suit etc. He would have to have a word with Harvey about assumptions and security. He didn’t like the idea that someone with a potential grudge against his boyfriend could walk onto this level simply by dressing in an expensive suit.

He made his way towards Donna, Harvey’s executive assistant, and Tony knew she practically ran Harvey’s life. He stopped by Donna’s desk and from his satchel, whipped out her favourite cup of coffee from her favourite drinking place. “Here is my humble offering to the queen of everything.”  
  
Donna looked delighted and gratefully accepted the offering with the appropriate level of reverence for a caffeine gift. “You are so cute. When are you throwing over Harvey for me?”   
  
Tony chuckled, hearing the guy next to Harvey’s office drop his drink. Tony knew this must be _Louis,_ the guy Harvey hated at the firm. He was clearly listening in on his and Donna’s conversation. Tony ignored him for the moment to respond to Donna’s question. “Oh, my divine goddess, if there was anyone worthy of such an action, it would be you.”   
  
She pouted and then a wicked smirk appeared on her face. Tony was guessing her next comment would probably break Louis. Sure enough, Donna said in her perfect deadpan way. “We could always share, I run his professional life already.”   


Tony kissed her cheek, as she really was an awesome woman. “Alas, you know he is never good at sharing anything. So. Who’s Mr. Stalker?” As he turned to face the man in question.

Donna snorted at the beautiful way Tony managed to dismiss Louis. She knew that he wouldn’t take it well but Tony would be more than equal to the task. She answered in her most professional telephone voice. “That is Mr. Louis Litt. He’s the one who tries to ruin your lover’s day on a frequent basis.”  
  
Tony saw the flush and knew that Donna had hit the mark. Meanwhile, Harvey had been behind his desk finishing his paperwork. Hearing Tony ask about Litt seemed to be the impetus to greet him too. “Babe, I thought your flight was later.”   
  
Tony shrugged, not making a big deal of it. It was how they worked, they would be romantic but downplay it and the other would let them. “I finished my case and thought I would surprise you. I wanted to see your seat of power, so to speak.”   
  
Harvey’s smile grew wider. “Your boss hates us, wicked lawyers.”

Tony shrugged as that was one of Gibbs’ rules - not one of his own. “That’s because he keeps marrying and ends up with alimony battles. Me, I just meet hot lawyers who I end up wanting to keep.”

It seems though that Litt had got over the messed up introduction and started to fish for information. “So you are actually in a _relationship_ with Harvey?”   
  
Tony gave him a look that he probably learnt from Gibbs. It was the type of glare that made perps confess every transgression they’d ever committed in their entire life. “I’m not sure why you think you can demand personal information from me, buddy. I don’t know you.”   
  
Donna cackled at Louis’ screwed up face. He was furious and it was _glorious._ So Donna being Donna took a photo of it for posterity.

Harvey was laughing, full on laughing as this was like his favourite day - forget the stupid party they were going to. Tony getting one over on Louis just by being him, that was enough. He didn’t really care about what people said about him so he pulled Tony close and kissed him. A smile still on his lips as he said. “You are too good for me.”

  
“Don’t I know it.” Donna muttered because Agent Anthony DiNozzo really was quite special. Too good for Harvey Specter but at least her boss acknowledged this. He was also smart enough not to try and be noble, and let this relationship run its course at Tony’s pace.

Louis had snarled at the kiss and stormed back in his office, no doubt contacting Jessica as if she would be able to fix things. Donna really wished she could figure out his damage and fix it. It would make her days a lot easier. Sadly, as good as she was that was one feat she hadn’t managed.

Tony smiled at the casual affection, knowing just how difficult it was for both of them so he offered something in return. “Funny, I think that too... so I guess we’ll just have to stay together. So, are you ready to go and make your Ex miserable?”

It was these types of conversations that made Donna think Tony was for keeps. She was well aware that Tony loathed high society events. After all, it was how Harvey and he had bonded - sharing their mutual loathing of it. Tony was only going to this Harvard Law Reunion Party so Harvey could rub it in his ex’s face that Harvey had the hotter partner. She watched Harvey disentangle himself from Tony in order to grab his own coat. He’d already cleared the afternoon with Jessica.

  
“Tony?” Donna said in a weird tone.

Tony smiled warmly because he and Donna were on the same wavelength. “You don’t have to ask. Whilst I am glad Scotty screwed up and left Harvey free for me, I intend to make her regret every life choice ever made.”

Donna sighed wistfully because hearing that made her wish she would be there to see it. “You’ll have to give me all the details. I am so sad that I won’t get to see it in person.”

Harvey now had his coat and was ready to go thanks to Donna’s little distraction. He moved to reach Tony’s side. “So are you truly ready to get bored by a bunch of snooty Harvard alumni?”  
  
Tony snorted as they walked away from the office space but his voice did float back to the little nosy crowd. “You really know how to show a boy a good time don’t you, snookums.”

Harvey glared at the name. “You are a Harvard alumni yourself.”

Tony only shrugged as he couldn’t deny it, Harvey was the only one he’d told about the psychology doctorate he’d gained, apart from the time he was proving a point to his father.

Louis walked out of his office once it felt safe to do so. “Who was that rude man?”

Donna rolled her eyes because she’d just witnessed the entire thing and it was fairly obvious who he was. Still, Donna would answer him just so he was absolutely clear. “Harvey’s boyfriend.”  
  
Louis snorted because he couldn’t believe a human would put up with Harvey’s crap for more than one day. So he asked snidely. “You mean he paid for an escort?”   
  
Donna looked at the jealous rival. “No Louis, he doesn’t need to pay for it. Oh, and I would think twice before accusing Federal Agents of being sex workers.”

Louis paled. “He’s a Fed?”  
  
Donna nodded brightly. “He sure is so you keep on antagonising him and see where you end up.”

 **  
** ~*~

Ray, Harvey’s driver, was taking them back to Harvey’s apartment. Tony kept their hands linked. “So I’m thinking about quitting NCIS.”   
  
“Why. The stupid duo?” Harvey wanted all the facts but he would support Tony with whatever decision he reached.

Tony shook his head. “No. Well not only. They can’t handle the fact that I am not Gibbs. Right now the hours I am putting in, well, I wish I could bill for them. I’m so tired of their passive aggressive crap **and** my boss is tried to tap me for a shady undercover operation.”   
  
Harvey pulled him in close. “Come here. You need to relax this weekend and we’ll figure it out. Together.”

Tony rested their foreheads together. “That sounds good. So what should we be wearing?”

Harvey knew the answer. “I would love you to wear the suit you wore to our first date.”  
  
Tony smirked as that was a good suit. “Fine, but I am not ditching my weapons.”   
  
Harvey shrugged. “I wouldn’t expect you too, babe.” They broke apart as they hurried into the apartment. They needed to dress quickly as traffic had been worse than expected.

Tony was done first. “What do you think?”   
  
Harvey smile was dirty and pouty as they did have an engagement to attend. “Not bad but it’s missing something.”   
  
Tony caught the box and opened it. The Rolex was gorgeous and perfectly masculine. “You know my wrist size?”   
  
Harvey quirked an eyebrow. “This surprises you?”   
  
Tony shook his head as he secured it to his wrist. “I love it, thank you.” He kissed Harvey in thanks. He reached into his own pocket. “I had a similar idea.”

Harvey always loved gifts and opened it to see a pair of cufflinks that matched perfectly with his favourite suit. He kissed Tony in turn. “You know me too well.”  
  
Tony knew Harvey was ready and he secured the gun to his holster. “Let’s go rock the party.”

~*~  


The hotel where the reunion was taking place was a typical monument to the rich; all marble and decadence. Tony looked around the hallway and saw the look on his boyfriend’s face. “We can still take your first car and drive away, drink whiskey and have a good time all on our lonesome.”  
  
Harvey smirked, knowing that Tony was genuine in the offer. He put his customary grin on. “Well, you know that is a given. We won’t spend too long but there are some people I wish to see/put down. You know how it is.”

They signed the sheet for the date. The concierge's eyes almost popped out catching the sight of the gun. “Sir, you will need to check your weapon.”

Tony stiffened at even the suggestion and flat out refused. “No. Not happening.”  
  
“Sir, be reasonable, this is the Dorchester... not the streets.” The Concierge tried to reason with him.

Tony snorted and dismissed the attempt at logic. “And any enemies or bad guys will not care how swanky the hotel is. They will attack it anyway. Now, let’s make one thing clear... You are not taking my weapon so if that is going to be a problem let me know now.”

Harvey grinned at the concierge and tried a different tack. “Do you often ask Federal Agents to check their weapons at the door?”  
  
“Well no.” The concierge had assumed Tony was a lawyer.

Tony rolled his eyes, flashed his badge and introduced himself formally. “Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS. Now, can we go in or not?”

Harvey hooked an arm around Tony despite the slight height difference ... He grinned. “You are definitely going to be the sexiest other half.”

Tony laughed and that was how they entered the ballroom. Tony noticed the quiet and sneered, embracing his Long Island beginnings. “You would think with a Harvard education they would have learnt subtlety.”  
  
It was in moments like this that Harvey didn’t just like Tony, he adored Tony. He smirked at the room, “No, that is something money can’t get you.”

Scotty sauntered up to them as if she had the right. Sad really, as they hadn’t even had a chance to make for the bar. “Harvey, you actually came.”

Harvey smiled and added sweetly with a little bit of a smirk. “Well, it was Tony that convinced me.”  
  
She looked Tony up and down and her glare didn’t have anything on the scumbags he’d dealt with. She then had a sly grin on her face as she asked him. “So you pick a man after me?”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and pushed a little further into Harvey’s embrace. He could screw with people’s perceptions without breaking a sweat.  “Oh sweetheart, your makeup is all wrong. _I can still see the green peeking through.”_

Harvey smirked as he had the perfect retort. “You know, Scotty, I’ve always liked the finer things in life. Thankfully, Tony follows the same principles. Oh, look. Over there. Isn’t that your husband?”

She gave them a scornful glance and tottered off on her heels. Harvey grinned up at Tony, pecking him on his lips. “Well, this has already been a great evening.”

_Harvey should know better than to tempt the gods._

Not long after he said that an armed gunman came in waving a semi-automatic gun around. Tony’s natural instincts kicked in and his own weapon was unholstered and pointed unwaveringly at the perp. “Everyone down on the floor.”

  
Tony was so glad that the party goers responded to the natural authority in his voice and they hit the deck. He was glad that even Harvey had listened, not worrying about something as frivolous as the cost of a suit. The perp was shocked at armed resistance - stupid git should have done his homework better. “You picked the wrong party to hit.”   
  
“You’re all lawyers!” The perp screamed. “You all deserve it.”   
  
Tony snorted because damn, the guy actually sounded aggrieved. He let the idiot perp into a simple fact. “No, they are. I am a Federal Agent and if you make me shoot ... I won’t miss.” Tony said, calm as anything because it was a fact. Gibbs would be pissed if he didn’t.

“She needs to pay.”  
  
Tony just knew he was talking about Scotty but that was irrelevant to him. He had heard every crappy excuse in the book for why someone has the right to harm another human being. So he did a Tommy Lee Jones. “I don’t care.”

  
“I lost everything because of that bitch!” The man hissed.

Tony rolled his eyes because it seemed the idiot was full blown crazy. “And you are going to lose your life, at the very least your liberty if you do not put down the gun.”  
  
“You won’t shoot.” The perp said with false bravado.

Tony snorted and cocked the gun. “You have until three to put the gun down and back away otherwise you won’t be able to pick up anything with your dominant hand ever again.”  
  
There was a tense silence that filled the function hall that was masquerading as a party room. Tony was calm and in control. “1... 2... “   
  
“Okay, okay.” The perp dropped the gun to the floor and took a few steps backward.

Tony moved and advanced on the weapon quickly to secure it. He never took his eyes off the crazy perp. “On the floor.” Tony was ever so glad that he’d kept his gun and cuffs with him. “Hey Harv’, can you get dispatch to send someone to sort this mess out.”

The NYPD arrived a squad car and two detectives. “Agent DiNozzo?”  
  
Tony didn’t look away from the perp he wanted booking. “Over here. This is your scumbag.”   
  
The Detective was confused. “What happened?”   
  
Tony shrugged. “The douchebag comes in waving a gun around demanding that a _bitch_ must pay. I reacted like I’m trained and made it clear for him to put it away or I would shoot. For once, he chose the smart option.”

“It was lucky you were here.” The other detective observed.

Tony shrugged. “My other half is a lawyer and there was no way I was going into a room full of lawyers without my piece.”

The Detective looked at his notes and man this guy was busy. “You know what - we’ll take you and your partner’s statements first. I imagine you’ve had enough and are ready to get out of here.”

_Tony was not one to kick a gift horse in the mouth._

**~*~**

The hard adrenaline part was over and finally, they were back in Harvey’s apartment. Harvey needed to show Tony exactly what he meant to him and he intended to take all night long. There were other thoughts he’d had but he was smart enough to wait until the morning before he said anything else. He needed to be sure for both of them that he meant it.

As the morning light filtered into his bedroom and flickered over Tony’s face he knew he was more than serious. He wanted it more than he realised, Harvey had thought about it all night.

The sunlight was enough to wake Tony. Harvey loved the easy, affectionate grin that swept over his face at just seeing him. Harvey never wanted this to change. He didn’t want the relationship to stay long-distance. “Don’t go back. Stay please.”  
  
Tony thought about it for a second. The latest offer from the FBI said he could pick his office from Chicago, Washington or New York. “You realise this means I’ll end up a Feeb?”   
  
Harvey kissed the pout off his lips. “You will be out of that toxic place and we will be able to see each other all the time.”   
  
Tony hummed. “Okay.”

  
Harvey was gearing up for his next argument about why it was a good idea. He paused. “Okay?”   
  
Tony chuckled pulling Harvey down on him. “Yeah, okay. Why shouldn’t we be happy?”

_And they took New York by storm. Professionally - by terrorising criminals and defendants alike, and personally - by putting each other first. Neither man had never thought they’d experience such ongoing happiness - but they did. For the rest of their lives._

  
  
  
  



End file.
